Looney Tunes Wiki:Categories
Categories are meant to sort articles with shared themes. More information, including how to add categories, can be found on Community Central. Rules Creating categories *Categories must utilize proper American English grammar and spelling conventions; categories that do not adhere to them will be removed. *When creating a category, make sure that a similar one does not already exist. For example, don't create "Voiced by Mel Blanc" if you know "Characters voiced by Mel Blanc" exists. *This is not a comprehensive list on which categories are allowed and prohibited. The Acme Staff has the right to remove a category from an article (or even delete it) if they deem it unfitting for any reason not listed here. *Because of an overload of categories, any categories other than those which are explicitly allowed cannot be created or added without Acme Staff approval. Creating or adding unapproved categories will result in the deletion and removal of the category and a warning; repeated recreation or addition of the category will result in a temporary block. *If a category is deleted by community consensus, it is no longer approved and it may be protected from creation so that only administrators may recreate it. Do not add or recreate deleted categories without Acme Staff approval. *If you have a suggestion for a category that is not explicitly allowed but not prohibited, please post it on the General Discussion board to have others approve of it first. Using categories Categories must apply to all pages or categories they are added to. For example, it would not be appropriate to add "Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones" to the category "Road Runner Cartoons". While Jones did direct some Road Runner cartoons, he did not direct all of them. Allowed *'Categories for characters in general' (i.e., "Characters") *'Categories for one-shot characters' (i.e., "One-Shot Characters") *'Categories for series of shorts' (i.e., "Looney Tunes Shorts," "Merrie Melodies Shorts") *'Categories for a character's shorts' (i.e., "Bugs Bunny Cartoons") *'Categories for roles a staff member took' (i.e., "Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones") *For characters handled by more than one director, categories for shorts by a specific director featuring a specific character (i.e., "Bugs Bunny Chuck Jones") *'Categories for voice actors for a character' (i.e., "Characters voiced by Mel Blanc") *'Categories for specific spinoffs or shows' (i.e., "Space Jam," "Tiny Toon Adventures") *'Categories for a specific character's supporting cast' (i.e., "Bugs Bunny Supporting Cast") *'Categories for shorts appearing in package films and TV specials' (i.e., "Bugs Bunny's Lunar Tunes Cartoons") *'Categories for different forms of media' (i.e., "Comic Books," "Video games," "Little Golden Books") *'Categories for characters in a specific spinoff or series' (i.e., "Animaniacs Characters," "Tiny Toon Adventures Characters") *'Any subsets of the above' (i.e., "Comics published by Dell Comics," "Comics published by DC Comics") *'Release years' (i.e., "1942," "1950") *'Birth and death years' for real people (i.e., "1900 Births," "1989 Deaths") *'Character introduction years' (i.e., "1940 Introductions"). Note that these should only apply to the official debut of the character and not any prototypical appearances. *'Gender categories' (i.e., "Males," "Females") for character pages only *'Species categories' (i.e., "Rabbits," "Humans," "Cats") for character pages only *'Season-specific categories' where appropriate (i.e., "The Looney Tunes Show Season 2 Episodes," "The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Season 1 Episodes") *'Categories for categories', within reason (i.e., "People By Birth-Date" for birth years) *'Categories for companies', within reason *'Categories pertaining to video game console families' (i.e., "Nintendo," "PlayStation") *'Categories pertaining to video games released on certain consoles' (i.e., "Atari 2600 games," "NES games") *'Categories for shorts in television packages' (i.e., "Cartoons in a.a.p. package") Prohibited *'Categories for character roles' (i.e, "Heroes," "Villains," "Major characters," "Minor characters," "Protagonists," "Antagonists") are not allowed. Looney Tunes isn't a series with deep lore, and character roles change from cartoon to cartoon. Continuity does not exist, except in certain series, and even then it's confined to that series and that series only. Even then, some characters may have gray morality and cannot be defined as strictly a hero or a villain. To provide an example of a character who is a hero and a villain, Bugs Bunny has been portrayed in heroic roles and villainous ones ("Buckaroo Bugs"). If a character is portrayed as a villain, then write in the article how and why they are a villain. Saying that a character is a "hero" or a "villain" says nothing about who they are. *'There should not be combined categories' (i.e., "Villainesses" when there's already "Females" and "Villains," or "Male Rabbits" when there's already "Males" and "Rabbits"). The reason for this is simple--it's redundant. *'Categories are meant to sort articles with shared themes.' If your category would only apply to one article, don't make it. The only exceptions are the following: :*'Years' :*'Birth and death years' :*'Credits' *'Categories for gender and species' (i.e., "Males," "Females," and "Humans") should not be used for real people pages, as those categories apply to in-universe characters. *'Opinionated categories' (i.e., "Beautiful Characters," "Cute Characters") *'Categories that have no relevance to ''Looney Tunes, or deal with non-''Looney Tunes'' subjects''' (i.e., "Voice actors who worked for Disney") Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Rules & Guidelines